Alternate Dimension
by Mr. Van Helsing
Summary: Neptune and Nepgear hold a party, and Histoire has had enough of it when they totally destroy the Basilicom. But, a man by the name of Mr Trizix calls her out and gives her a card that'll "Fix her problems." With said item, Histoire sends the gang into another world. Just one catch though; nearly everyone they know are guys. (Because why the hell not? Genderbent Nep Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be the 2nd of 3 stories I plan on publishing. Of course, this doesn't include Portrayal, which if you read, the next chapter will be out soon. I already have OP OC's planned out and I think it will exceed expectations.**

 **This includes Apocalypse Neptunia as the first.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if these count as OCs or not, but we're just gonna say they're OCs because I'm a stupid retard, and if they're not, they're not. I don't really plan to put much thought into wether they are or not.**

 **Anyway, let's get to it.**

 **I own nothing, all rights belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my OC, who won't appear very much, like this chapter and maybe 3 more. He's not important.**

* * *

The city of Planeptune was lit with lights reaching to the very edges of the nation. Inside of the Nep Tower, otherwise known as the Basilicom, was Nepgear setting up desserts, snacks, drinks and such. Neptune was by the Tv, preparing for something as she was, shockingly, cleaning the cases and stand.

Thats right. The Nep Sisters were having a party.

All of the CPUs of the different nations were coming. Vert, Blanc, Rom and Ram, Uni, even the workaholic Noire was attending this party of the Nep Sisters. Ultimately, Histoire was against it, since the two had much work that needed to be done, however, the two struck at a deal with the oracle, of which if they worked all day tomorrow, they could have the party.

And the Oracle of Planeptune, knowing that work had to be done, accepting even a small amount by now, agreed. But if they lied, there was to be consequences. **Major.** Consequences.

"Nep Jr.! We're almost set here!" Neptune yelled as Nepgear had finished placing snacks on the table. The coffee table in front of the couch had soda cans, chips, and other snacks present on it as well, neat and organized.

"I finished with the snacks!" Nepgear cheered.

"Controller's charged!"

"Backup snacks prepared!"

"Games ready!"

"Televison cleaned!"

Everything was prepared. All that remained was for the rest of the CPUs to arrive. The two looked out the window, awaiting their arrival soon. To their surprise, two figures entered their vision.

"Look! It's Noire and Uni!" Nepgear said as Neptune sprang outside, her arms extended like a airplane. Noire and Uni landed on the Balcony of the Tower, changing back into their normal forms. Noire waved one of her twin tails back behind her back with her hand, and she crossed her arms.

Neptune nearly pounced at the Tsundere goddess, shocking said Tsundere into taking a few steps back.

"Heya Noire, you actually came!" Neptune said in glee. Noire blushed as she turned her head in a Tsundere manner.

"I-I was pretty busy tonight, so I expect this party to be good. I-It's not like I wanted to come here or anything..." Noire mumbled, as Neptune smiled, getting her dose of Tsundere. Shortly after, three more figures entered their view. Blanc, Rom and Ram landed on the Basilicom, and turned back into their normal human forms.

Nepgear walked onto the Balcony and smiled in glee. "Uni! Rom, Ram! You guys made it!" Nepgear cheered in happiness.

"Yeah, how could we say no!?" Ram yelled, as Rom smiled.

"It's nice to you see again, miss Nepgear..."

"Aww, I missed you too." Nepgear smiled.

Then, the Leanbox goddess appeared, as Vert landed on the balcony before changing back, her large breasts bouncing as she entered her human form. And already, Blanc had rage, but surpressed it, for she didn't want to ruin this evening with it.

"Ah, Vert! Welcome to my humble adore!" Neptune cheered, as Vert merely giggled. "Well, I didn't want to miss a chance to prove how superior at gaming than all of you. I welcome some competition." Vert said, her word raising some determination and challenge from the other 3 goddesses. This was almost like a once in a lifetime event for the CPUs tonight, they didn't want to waste it. They were gonna party like the 80's.

Y'know, except not bang a lot of girls named Stephanie. In that case, not the 80's- you know what, I'm just gonna shut up.

Anyway, three more flashes were seen from afar, as Uzume, Peashy and Plutia came into view. They landed on the balcony, changing back into their normal human forms.

And now, the party truly began...

* * *

Welcome to the Jungle would probably be the correct terms when entering the room where everyone was. It was destroyed. Demolished! You could find even a crappy apartment room more clean than everything here! Food scattered across the room, furniture flipped, Uzume and Plutia seemingly Unconcious on the ground, Rom, Ram and Peashy playing somewhere else. Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram played on portable devices, while the 4 main goddesses played multiplayer on the TV.

Histoire twitched repeatedly.

She felt unleashing complete hell on the CPUs, everything she had. Nothing could ever compare to what she was feeling, all the anger inside her needed to be unleashed on something, Anything! This was the night she had had enough. She was going to make sure Neptune and Nepgear finally understand just what it means to be a CPU, because _this_... _This_ was just damn ridiculous!

She was gonna do it...!

She was gonna unleash it upon the mortal CPUs that had no sense of responsibility whatsoever!

But...a ring reached her ears. She paused as she looked back.

Another ring. It took a movement to realize she was vibrating uncontrollably, she pressed her belly button and a small screen popped up near her ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Lady Histoire, you have a visitor at the front desk for you."_

It was a front desk clerk on the other end of the line. But that is not what had gotten her attention so suddenly. A visitor? At this late at night? Who on Gamindustri could it be? She looked at the CPUs, and felt her anger return. But, she inhaled and retreated to the elevator, pressed a button leading to the bottom floor, and went down the tower.

She looked out into the city as she went down thanks to the Windows, giving her a clear, beautiful view of Planeptune during the night. It slowly lifted her anger from her small, tiny soul and gave her security, and ease. To see the nation she, mostly, governed develop with her own eyes pleasured her.

...It just bothered her that her rulers didn't bother much on working on it.

"...perhaps, one day...they will understand eventually the importance of running a nation correctly." She mumbled, losing herself in thought, recalling the days of when Uzume and Uranus ruled Planeptune. The revolution during those days were astounding. It gave her such a warm feeling in her heart, recalling those peaceful days...

...

The elevator doors opened, snapping herself out of thought. She looked back and saw the lobby. She inhaled, composing herself, as she floated out of the elevator. When she saw someone in front of the front desk, she was...confused.

This man has a red and black tuxedo, red tie and everything else black Her also had a black tuxedo hat on, which covered his eyes. On his hands were white gloves, and held a small cane. He looked about 6'11, a very tall fellow. For some reason, he had air of...mystery oozing off him.

He glanced at the Oracle, his hat still over his eyes. He smiled as he walked over to Histoire.

"Lady Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune, I presume?" He asked, with a tone of cockiness and confidence in his voice. Histoire raised an eyebrow, obvious suspicious of the man in front of him.

"Who may you be sir?" Histoire asked, as the man merely hit the tip of his cane on the ground.

"My lady, my name isn't important. But if you must name me, please call me Mr. Trizix." Mr. Trizix introduced himself. Histoire was still suspicious of the man.

"Mr. Trizix? A strange name..." Histoire commented, as Mr. Trizix chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, my dear lady, naming is nonissuable in my world. But, enough about me, allow me to...inform you of my time here with you." Mr. Trisix said. He offered his hand, almost gentlemen like, which seemed to please, yet make Histoire suspicious.

"It's such a lovely evening, would you care to join me for a little night stroll?" He asked. Histoire seemed reluctant to go, I mean, who would want to go with a complete and utter stranger? This was obviously some Pervert who admired Histoire, and must've been evil. She was about to refuse, but, what Trizix said next completely struck Histoire.

"I know it must be a hard and stressful night, with the CPUs acting like children before you. Would some time in the city you work on ease your head?"

"...I...suppose it would. They would not notice if I am gone for a little bit of time." Histoire said, feeling as if she would regret it. But, Mr. Trizix was correct. Histoire needed some time to cool her head. She inhaled as she and Mr. Trizix walked out of the Basilicom...

* * *

It had been almost an hour, as Histoire seemed to grow worried for some reason. Of course, it was a lovely night for a midnight stroll, but even Histoire knew that something was wrong. Mr. Trizix seemed to kind to not be suspicious in anyway shape or form. His very presence was suspicious! Histoire felt as if it would be a good idea to leave Mr. Trizix's presence and go back to the Basilicom, but-

"I must apologize if I seem like a pervert who wanted to do something evil to you, it's a first impression most tend to think." Mr. Trizix said, as he turned around. He looked at Hitsoire, supporting himself with one hand on his small cane. No one was around, as the full moon beamed off the water below, as the two were on a bridge inside of a park.

"I had asked you out here to offer you...a deal." He then said with a smile and chuckle.

"Deal?"

"Indeed." Mr. Trizix said, as he recahed into his tux and pulled out a deck of cards. He spun his cane, which didn't stop spinning as he shuffled the cards in his hands in such...masterful manners! He extended his hands, they went in a loop, they went around his head! Until, at last, he stopped, slamming the cars together.

"Lady Histoire, I roam around many, _many_ places, and meet _many_ people like you, in such desparation of help that it is unbearable to not do anything. Now, you may think of me as Mary Sue, Gary Sue, OP, anything you want! But! I am a simple man of deals and results! I don't make wrong choices, I make investments, Lady Histoire!" He said, as he laid out about 12 cards on the edge of the bridge, face down. The cards were all black with strange red star symbols on them, covered by a red circle.

"Now, let us...discuss your problem." Mr. Trizix said as he grabbed his cane and lifted it. "Do your CPUs not act responsibly at all? Are you tired of constant lectures to them? Just Wish someone, _something_! Would help them get it together?" Mr. Trizix asked, as Histoire raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why...would you know this information?" She asked, as Trizix laughed softly.

"Everyone knows it. It's not classified information. But, the better question is...would you be interested in a possible... _solution_?" Mr. Trizix smirked. Histoire saw his hand run across the cards he laid out.

"These cards all possess a power that will help you will your problem. It could send them to a place that will make them get it together, it could change the, beyond all repair, or it could change everything about them...better, or worse." Mr. Trizix explained.

"..."

"Of these cards I've laid out, they will transport them somewhere, for only 24 hours. You will choose one..." Mr. Trizix said. Histoire seemed suspicious, but went along with it regardless. She slowly went for a card-

 **"BUT BE WARNED!"** Mr. Trizix yelled at the top of his lungs suddenly, shocking Histoire. Trizix leaned forward slowly, as he lifted his hat with his cane, showing his Crimson eyes, flames seemingly inside them.

"Choosing the wrong one...may doom them forever...and each one comes with a price." He said deeply, and seemingly dark. Histoire gulped as she looked at the sinister looking cards. Is this okay? What decision could she make that could help her? Any she decided on, and was wrong, would doom the CPUs, her friends, to a fate she couldn't even imagine. She slowly reached, hoping it for one not horrible.

"Though."

"?!"

"If, I perchance, was in your position, I would choose the one on the far left~..." He said in amusement, as she slowly reached for the one of the far left. She picked it up, and looked at it.

Blank.

Confused, she looked at Mr. Trizix, who only smiled in response.

"Wise descision." Mr. Trizix said. The card summoned red glowing letters on it, as 5 bullet points were summoned.

 **1) Participants will be absent for 24 hours. 24 hours will be client's time, and may do whatever they wish without a care of worry. Everything like work, jobs, etc, will have a sort of excuse for you to take 24 hours.**

 **2) No contact is allowed during activation. Contact could damage effects and is strictly forbidden.**

 **3) If one is unsatisfied with results, effects of activation card will be undone instantly, and, if desired, choose another. It will be like nothing ever happened. If the client if incapable of paying, the effects will be undone, and all memory will be erased completely.**

 **4) Any conflict with participants, and leads to a death, can be reversed and rewritten so it never happens if activator desires.**

 **5) After deal, unless intending to buy, clients are strictly forbidden from contacting salesmen, unless if something unsatisfied the client immensely and wishes for a refund.**

Histoire saw the bullet points, and when finished reading them, she looked up at Mr. Trizix, who had his hat bent again, covering his eyes.

"That one is the rarest one. You're the first to get it." Mr. Trizix said in amusement. He rounded up all the cards as he shuffled them regularly in the rest of the deck. He put them all back in his tuxedo and glanced at Histoire.

"Nothing will come of them, so you needn't worry of death." Mr. Trizix said, sounding reassuringly. "I already checked its features, it is fine. And it will bring the change of which you desire."

"...I see. 24 hours...is that how long they will be gone?"

"Not at all. They will be much longer! I cannot tell you how much, but it only be 24 hours for you. Within that time, you will have a 24 hours vacation. Enjoy yourself, unwind, erase some of the stress upon your shoulders!" Mr. Trizix said in pure amusement and excitement.

"...I see. I thank you, I will do that." Histoire smiled in gratitude. Mr. Trizix laughed...but pulled a paper from his sleeve.

"Now, please sign here." Trizix pulled the paper open, as Histoire read it...she slowly blushed as a pen appeared, and Histoire signed. Now she felt like she was regretting it. I mean... ** _that_**...was the price of which he spoke of? That seemed...

"I thank you. Now then, when they are asleep, please, face the card at them and repeat 'Actres Eldrus" and it will activate. 24 hours will be yours, and you may contact me within that time if you have any concerns or questions." Trizix informed. Histoire nodded in understanding. Ultimately, she felt...bad for doing this. But she agreed to it, desiring a change to Gamindustri's CPUs, Neptune specifically.

"Now then, as much as I would love to escort you back, I must leave you here, my lady." Mr. Trizix said, as Histoire looked at him in confusion. She composed herself, like she would when addressing a hy polite guest.

"No, I am sure you are very busy. Please do not let me keep you." Histoire said. Mr. Trizix smiled politely as he tipped his hat. He turned around and started walking, his cane helping him. He stopped suddenly and turned back. "Oh, but if I must make a suggestion if I didn't say already!"

"Hm?"

"I would wait until they are unconscious!"

* * *

Histoire now was in the living room of the Basilicom, looking as if a tornado blew through it. Every CPU was unconcious, sleeping soundly on the couch or on the floor. Some piled atop of each other, and some alone.

Historie inhaled softly, to not get any suspicion...was...this truly alright?

I mean, Mr. Trizix insisted that they will be alright, but she still had worries. True, she wanted Neptune to change, but...where would that bring her? Somewhere dangerous? She had major doubts...but, she needed this to happen. Deep down, she finally and a chance to change them. This was it! This was her ticket to making her willingly work...!

She faced the card at the CPUs.

She inhaled...

"Actres Eldeus."

The card blew up in light, blinding Histoire as she covered her eyes, dropping the card. The light blinded her for several long seconds, and, When her sight returned, everyone was...gone.

Not only that, everything was clean and neat. It's as if nothing at all had happened. Furniture restored, not a speck of food to speak of, and...True Goddess, it was perfect!

"Enjoy your vacation." The voice of Mr. Trizix echoed through her head, as a card floated near the oracle. When she grabbed it with both hands, it was cell number. All zeros. Nothing else.

Histoire inhaled...

...

Her vacation has begun.

* * *

Neptune and Nepgear were seen laying in a forest, specifically Virtura Forest by which it seemed. None of the other Goddesses were present. The two laid side by side, either Neptune tossing and turning. She reached for something, intending for something to be a blanket, but only tugged on Nepgear's clothing.

Confused, she began to open her eyes. She kept them half open as she scanned her situation...why was she in the forest, was the first question that beamed her head. The soft breeze resounded throughout the atmosphere...

...

Neptune went back to sleep. Smiling, she thought one final thought...

"Ah...I must be dreaming..."

...

Nepgear's yelling awoke her fully this time.

"Neptune! Wake up!" Nepgear screamed, shaking Neptune greatly. She shot her eyes open and sat up. She rubbed them as she shook her head in denial.

"No, no no no, hold the Nepping phone! I know Histy must've been Pissty, but this is over it! Leaving us in the middle of the forest like this is so mean of her!" Neptune complained as she stood up. Nepgear stood up as well.

"Why would she do this? This isn't like her at all..." Nepgear said in worry and confusion. Leaving them in the forest was unheard of by the oracle, usually it's awakenings by lecture. But...this is a new one.

"Neeepppuuu~..." Neptune hummed as she went into thought. I know, Neptune thinks?! Crazy! Already OOC, fatal flaw in stories-

"I'm not OOC!"

Ballz, she's knows.

"Nepu~! Well, let's go see Histy and complain in about our treatment in this matter!" Neptune said, pumping her fist. Nepgear nodded as she and Neptune began to walk back to Planeptune.

* * *

Neptune and Nepgear had made it to Planeptune back and safe, but...things seemed different. Everything seemed normal, but something feet off...at least to Nepgear, since Neptune has a lack of this important crap. Anyway, before another fourth wall break, Nepgear looked around, who saw some glances directed at the two.

"Hey, Neptune? Does anything seem...off to you?" Nepgear asked as Neptune shrugged it off.

"Bah, we're just partied out from all that gaming Nep Jr.! I bet it's no-!" Neptune was cut off by a news reporter. She looked up at a screen floating in the air, which showed the news. A breaking news specifically, the news reporter was a man wearing a bpgray and blue tux and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"This just in, Lord Purple Heart has officially announced that the Gamindustri Server Expo will begin this Thursday at 7PM Sharp! He gave comments about how he's really excited about the servers going up and can hardly contain himself. However, he was unable to reveal any more info. Lord Black Heart, Lord White Heart, Lord Green Heart will also be attending this Expo, and a host party at the Nep Tower will be held at 8PM sharp! I envy the Lucky bastards who got invitations to that party! Up next; the unclassified truth of Dogoo Population." He said, as the screen went back to being black as it flew away. More screens past, as they all were blank as well...

...

Neptune just stood there, eyes wide, wondering what he just said...

Lord Purple Heart...

Lord...

 **LORD!**

"Lord Purple Heart is so damn cool!"

"I bet he could take down all the other CPUs at once!"

"I heard he saved Lastation from a terrorist! Is that true!?"

"Lord Purple Heart is so awesome~!"

...

Lord...

That...wasn't correct...it was Lady...Lady Purple Heart...

...

Nep Baskets.

* * *

 **Okay, now you may be thinking that a gender bent isn't entirely original, but I don't see any where (almost) the entire cast is Male. So, again, I'm a stupid retard and probably don't know, this could be entirely like another. But I'm not gonna go through the trouble of finding out.**

 **And no, one where Neptune is male or Blanc is male only don't count.**

 **Some will be female, because of...reasons. I'll explain when the time comes.**

 **Anyway, don't expect Trizix to appear for awhile, he's just a sorta...stepping stone, let's say that. No more OCs will be present in this story. Unless you'd out. The gender bent, which could be- you know what, I don't care.**

 **Satan, Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, all rights belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my OC, who won't appear very much, like 3 more chapters. He's not important.**

* * *

Neptune stood exactly where she was, shocked by the word "Lord." As far as she was concerned, she was a girl, not a guy. Was this possible a dream? A dream where she wasn't a CPU but a regular human? Maybe, who knows, but we don't gamble at 'Maybe's' here. Neptune looked around, where no one even gave her a glance.

"Um...Neptune? Maybe we should...?" Nepgear said, but knew that Neptune wasn't listening. Neptune just continued staring up at the screen even after she looked around. Ultimately, she should take Neptune and get out of the streets for now, and try to contact Uni and everyone. The people of this Planeptune refereed to her sister as Lord, but as far as she knew, Neptune wasn't a boy.

So, the only thing that is capable of coming to mind is-

Nepgear walked up to her sister, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Neptune? Do you think we could be-?"

"In a delusional coma by the Histy Lecture that broke through space time? Probably so." Neptune answered, wanting to believe she was dreaming. Nepgear shook her head in denial.

"Neptune...Maybe...We're in a different Dimension." Nepgear said, as Neptune didn't answer for a moment.

"...Nope, My big sister instincts tell me we're in a delusional-"

"Neptune..." Nepgear sighed. Neptune knew that that had to be the correct answer to this situation right now. The "Lord Purple Heart" term, the fact no one in sight rushed to her in affection, all of it!

"...Well...This is the third time this has happened, so I don't really feel shocked about this now..." Neptune groaned as she looked around once more. This looked like her Planeptune, but knew that it was boy hers' Planeptune.

"Anyway Neptune, maybe we should try to contact everyone else." Nepgear suggested. Shoot after, the two found themselves down a alleyway between two buildings. Nepgear held out her NepHUD and tried calling.

It rang a few times...

Until someone picked up. It was the all time favorite Tsundere of the series, Noire, along with her little sister Uni.

"Nepgear?" Noire firstly said, as Neptune jumped in front of the phone's vision.

"Noire! You're not gonna believe this, but-!"

"We're in a different dimension?" Noire said, cutting her off. Neptune was surprised that she said that, since she had no experience of traveling to different dimensions. Well, excluding Heart Dimension incident of course.

"Noire, how did you figure that out?" Nepgear asked, as Noire just rubbed her head and sighed.

"Honestly, it was just a guess. But..." Noire slowly stopped, obviously not actually wanting to believe she was in a different dimension. The very thought was unbelievable, just out of the blue going to a different dimension without any sort of warning. "Well, anyway, where are you two right now? We should probably meet up." Uni then said, as Nepgear nodded in agreement.

"We're in Planeptune right now. Will you two be coming here?" Nepgear asked as she saw Noire nod in confirmation.

"Alright, I think we're in Lastation right now, so we'll go to Planeptune and meet up with you there." Noire said, but before she could say anything else, another caller entered the call.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Blanc was heard from the HUD. Neptune jumped up on Nepgear's shoulder.

"Blanc?! How ya doin'?!" Neptune asked. At the instant, Blanc suddenly felt regret in calling. The idiotic voice of Planeptune's CPU made her want to hang up right then and there, but the Lowee CPU knew she needed to talk with everyone else.

"Did any of you see that Gamindustri server news?" Blanc firstly asked.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Noire asked, as Nepgear went into thought.

"I don't know...I'm not too sure on what it could be." Nepgear answered, as Blanc cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm in Lowee right now. I have to find Rom and Ram before I can meet up with you, so..." Blanc began as she trailed off, but Uni answered before she did.

"We can go to Lowee to help look for them, if you need help." Uni asked, but Blanc shook her head in denial.

"I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I think you should look for Vert. I tried calling her first, but she didn't pick up." Blanc explained.

"Strange...could something have happened?" Noire asked, but Blanc sighed.

"I dunno, but if you're gonna look for someone, start with her. Anyway, When I find Rom and Ram, I'll go to Planeptune and meet up with you. But until then, I'll keep in touch." Blanc said, as Neptune shot her hand in the air with one of her famous, idiotic smiles.

"Okay dokey! Later Blanc!"

Blanc hung up without saying another word to her, which Neptune went plate eye'd at and felt betrayed. Noire also had enough, but didn't down right hang up just yet.

"Well, we'll head to Planeptune to meet up with you." Noire said. Neptune jumped up higher, pretty much leaning her entire body on Nepgear's shoulder at this point.

"Aw~! I bet you can't wait to see me, huh?!" Neptune asked teasingly. As expected, she saw the cheeks of Lastation's Tsundere CPU blush as she glare angrily at the Planeptune Goddess.

"I-I'm not going to Planeptune to meet up with _you_ specifically or anything!" Noire yelled in embarrassment and anger. Neptune merely gave a taunting, satisfied smirk, and Noire only grew more angry. However, before she could tell, Neptune pressed the hang up button and the call ended.

"Neptune, please get off me...!" Nepgear begged as Neptune hopped off. She gave a apologetic smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"Eheheh! Sorry Nep Jr. I got a bit excited..." Neptune said, as Nepgear rubbed her shoulder.

"Goodness, ow..." Nepgear whined.

"But, anywho~, what should we do now or whatever?" Neptune asked in curiosity. Nepgear looked back at her and then began to think...

"Well...Maybe we should look for Plutia, Peashy, and Uzume. Uzume's radio is broken when she got to the party, Plutia doesn't have one, and Peashy doesn't know how to use one, so she doesn't have one. Maybe they got transported here as well?" Nepgear suggested, as Neptune went plate eye'd.

"Ruh-Roh! P-Ko?! Lost?! That's a bad combo! Plutia is as slow as a sloth, but Uzume is Uzume so I don't think we need to worry about her." Neptune began loudly and concerned, but went to normal speech and unconcerned when she talked about Uzume.

"Yeah, while we wait for Noire and Uni, let's try to look for them." Nepgear said, as the two began walking into the city, intent on looking for their 3 CPUs friends.

* * *

 **「Meanwhile」**

In a completely destroyed and ruined living room, which held a great similarity to the Planeptune Basilicom, the lights were shut off. However, the sun beamed through, allowing light to brighten the room. The tables was flipped against the wall, the couch was flipped on it side, with pair of feet peaking out from behind it. The kitchen was a disaster, there was food splattered everywhere in sight, from chips, drinks, pudding, dip, pudding, etc.

A groan was heard from underneath a pile of trash. It slowly rose up, as a teen arose from it.

He has navy blue jeans on, and a black, dirty shirt. He had messy, short black hair and red eyes. He looked to be about 17, with a body on a average level. On his wrist was a silver watch.

"Damn it...why the hell did I listen to that idiots bulllcrap...?" He groaned in irritation and grogginess. He got up and cracked his back, as he exhaled, looking around at the mess. He made a tired and exhausted expression at the mess, and also a bit of shame at the sight.

"I cannot believe I actually did some of this..." He groaned in shame, as another groan was heard from behind the couch.

"Hey...you did most of it..." Another voice groaned as it arose from behind the couch. Arising, it was a boy in his preteens. He had white shorts, white shirt, and a blue watch on his wrist. He had Lilic, messy purple hair and purple eyes. He had no socks or shoes on, as he went barefoot. His body was that of a preteen, but he had a little bit of muscle on his body.

"You were like "Crash!" in here, you were the Party Bandi-!" The preteen was cut sort of a foot in his face, kicking him into the wall.

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who forced me into this damn party!" The black haired teen yelled in anger.

"Blugh?!"

"Now now...you two are so loud..." Another voice groaned as a man arose from under the flipped table.

Thsi one seemed to be a mature young man. He had blonde hair that reached the back of his neck, a white button up, long sleeve shirt, which wasn't buttoned up and was close to falling off his body, and black pants. His body was well fit and very muscular. He stood at a very tall height, seemingly 6'9". He had blue eyes to go with his blonde hair as well.

"I know you two are good friends and all, but come now..." He groaned as he arose.

"Whatever...I had enough of this idiot and his dumbass ideas." The black haired teen sighed as he walked towards the balcony, grabbing onto a small black bag on his way out. The preteen made his way out to the balcony as well, as the black haired teen pulled out white socks from the bag and put them on.

"Boo...you're not ever any fun after parties..."

"The reason I'm not happy after parties, is because you force me into them! I have work to do!" The black haired teen yelled as he put his black shoes back on. He tapped the tips of them on the ground as he walked over to the edge.

"You'll be back though, ya Tsundere!" The preteen sticked his tongue out. The black haired teen inhaled, holding back the urge to yell in anger, as he exhaled.

"I have to finish up the check up on the server on my part. I suggest you two do yours." He said. A bright light enveloped him shortly after saying that...

Now, he wore black mechnical armor on his body, from his feet to his neck, but not too bulky either. His hair was now silver and his eyes turned blue with power symbols embedded into them. A blue light from the middle of the suit of armor was seen as well, a power symbol present within that spot as well.

"I'm leaving." He said, as he took off into the sky, blue wings, which were the shape of three pointed spear heads, spawning around his back.

"Hey, wait! You're choosing the songs for the entrance ceremony right?! Noire?!" The preteen yelled, but received no answer.

"I must depart as well." The man said as he walked up from behind the preteen.

"I do hate to leave you like this Neptune, but I have matters I have to attend to in my nation." He said as he buttoned up his shirt, and put on a black jacket, but didn't button it up.

"Vert?! You're leaving too?!" The preteen known as Neptune yelled in shock. The man known as Vert sighed as he shrugged.

"I haven't any option. A new expansion for the Alsgard Redemption MMORPG is coming out, and I must prepare to conquer it at once. Besides, the party is over and Blanc has already left." Vert explained his reasons. "Plus, the condition of a CPUs Basilicom is in is of no concern of another's." Vert said, as Neptune shot around to be reminded of the giant mess caused by the four.

"..." Neptune remained silent, as a green light spawned around Vert, but Neptune only saw him fly away in the distance before he could even complain.

"Uh...eh...ah..." Neptune only stood where he was, with the sight of the ruined Basilicom now back in his sights.

"...Uh...Maybe I should try to clean up a tiny bit...before Histy and Nep Jr. get back..." Neptune said as he walked back into his Basilicom.

* * *

 **Alright...it's time for me to come clean mortals.**

 **You see, when I first started this story, it was orginally meant as a really crappy joke, but, for some stupid reason, I published it anyway. Why? I dunno.**

 **Now, for awhile, I didn't really feel like writing more, but I somehow found motivation to do so, which 50% of it was boredom.**

 **But enough about me and my shitty reasons.**

 **For some reason, I kept thinking that a Genderbent Noire would have Travis Willingham's voice, like the guy who dubbed Ace in One Piece, and Vic Mignogna for Genderbent Vert. The guy who played Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **But that's all I imagined. Anyway, I'm out, see ya later. If ya want this to continue, leave a review, if not, I'll find some guy who wants the story, I don't really care.**

 **Peace.**

 **-Helsing**


End file.
